Fall From Grace
by BoredorBoard
Summary: Light visit's L's grave after several years.


**Title:** Fall From Grace  
**Pairings/ Main Characters:** Light, L (not a pairing)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note or its characters, if I did it would be full of yaoi and Misa wouldn't be there  
**Spoilers: **L's real name  
**Summary:** Several years after L's death, light visits L's grave, they talk.

* * *

Why am I here? After all that I have done, you'd think that this would be last place I would go to. Maybe it was because it was such a quiet and secluded place that I came here. Maybe it was just a coincidence that I found myself staring down at his grave on the aniversary of his death. 

I sat down in front of L's grave and leaned back against his headstone. Although he was long dead I could still feel L's presents in this place. The tranquility of L's final resting place brought a sort of peace to my mind. And with that peace soon came sleep.

"Light kun." A familiar voice called. "Light kun." I decided to ignore the voice. "Kira." The voice called in a mocking manner. My eyes flashed open. Who would dare speak to me like that? What I saw shocked my sences. I had to still be dreaming. Sitting in his acward crouched position,his face not even a foot away from my own, was L himself. "It's nice to see you again Light kun."

"What kind of crazy dream is this? You've been dead for three years now. And why are you so close to me?" I questioned moving away from him a little.

"A dream?" L pondered. "I guess it is, but it must be a nightmare for you Light kun. After you thought I was dead, I came back to you. I have to say,even though we are in your dream, I am real. I guess you could say I'm a ghost."

"If you are a ghost,why have you just now appeared?" I asked not really believing this L was real. I was dreaming after all.

"Why did you decide to visit my grave after so may years?" L shot back. "In fact, why did you come at all? It was very unexpected of you Light kun."

"I just needed somewhere to think and be alone." I answered truthfully. "Obviously that's not happening."

"Maybe I'm just an illusion caused by a part of your subconcious." L said. "Maybe deep down you feel guilty about what you did to me."

"I didn't do anything to you, Rem is the one that killed you." I said. "You and Watari. Or should I say Quallish Whammy."

"Given the chance you would have been the one that would have killed me." L paused and a grin spread over his lips. "You still don't know do you? You never figured out my name. Watari may have been famous, but I was infamous. It would seem as though I have covered my tracks well."

"What is it then? You're dead so it wouldn't matter if I knew it or not. Or maybe you can't tell me because you are a part of my subconcious and therefore you cant tell me what I don't know."

L was biting his thumb, deep in thought. "Maybe I should, it wouldn't hurt anything to do so. But why don't we save that for another time Light kun. Tomorrow, or any other day that you decide to return to this spot. By this spot I mean my grave because I believe that this is the only place I can appear to you."

"If this is a dream, then it won't happen."

"Then you have nothing to worry about,except maybe you should start wondering why you are dreaming about me." L teased.

"Why would you want me to come back anyway?" I questioned.

"The after life isn't as wonderful as it is made out to be. There is no one to talk to,but that was probably because I was buried away from other wandering spirits.Or the living for that matter." L said accusingly. "I also really do enjoy your company. Despite he fact that you are evil and I'm not, we have a lot in common."

"Weather or not what I do is evil is a matter of opinion really. However, I do get what you mean." I said. "So, how do we prove that this is more than a dream?"

L cocked his head as if he were listening to something, then gave a small smile. He bit hard into the pad of his thumb until beads of blood spilled free. He then pressed his bloody thumb to my forehead. He pulled his hand back and began to suck on his bleeding thumb.

Soon after, everything began to swirl around me as I began to stir awake. Once awake, I stood up and left L's grave for the task force head quarters. Once there, Matsuda gave me a strange look. "Light... what's that on your forehead? It kind of looks like a smear of blood."

I hurried to the bathroom and examined the spot on my forehead in the mirror. It was indeed a smear of blood. L's blood. I quickly washed it off and made up an excuse for it being there it Matsuda.

The next day I went to visit L like he requested and he gaveme his mane as promised. Lawliet. L Lawliet. What kind of person names their kid L? Oh well, it's not really my problem. After that day I visited L at least once a week. I told him how well my plans were going and how Mello and Near were easy to handle. He taunted me and told me that karma will get me in the end. Maye so,maybe all of these meetings with L are really signaling my fall from grace. One day I will cease being god of this world. When that day comes I will request to be burried beside L to give him and myself companionship for the rest of eturnity.


End file.
